Heretofore, the furniture available for computer operators provided for independent adjustments of the computer monitors and input devices relative to the desks on, or from, which they were supported. The chair at a work station could, of course, be adjusted independently of, and therefore relative to, the desk on which the computer equipment was supported. Nevertheless, it must be appreciated that no matter how many individual adjustments were provided, such arrangements effectively immobilize the operator while operating the computer. That is, the proper "registration" of the operator's hands with respect to the computer input device can be maintained only so long as the chair on which the operator is seated does not move relative to the independent desk, or other structural arrangement, from which the input device is supported. Inasmuch as the aforesaid registration of the computer operator relative to the computer, and particularly the input device, is accomplished by independently positioning not only the computer components relative to their supporting devices but also the chair relative to the supporting devices for the computer components, the computer operator can not rock or swivel in the chair while working without varying the particular registration desired by that particular operator. And yet, frequent movement of the operator is highly desirable. It has been found that movement of the operator enhances circulation and reduces the strain, tension and muscle cramping so often experienced when operating computers for long periods of time. Immobility, on the other hand, leads to physical discomfort, and occasional disability.